


Ever After High Holiday Gift Exchange: Christmas Ball

by MinnieTheMoocherDA



Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F, F/M, eahexchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 06:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13141050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnieTheMoocherDA/pseuds/MinnieTheMoocherDA
Summary: With help from the Charming siblings will Hopper finally be able to ask Briar to the Christmas Ball?





	Ever After High Holiday Gift Exchange: Christmas Ball

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the eahexchange. For toyboxdolly.

It was the first of December and to signal the start of the Christmas season Mother Nature had decided to let it snow over the world of Ever After High, a place for the children of your favourite fairy-tale characters to live in harmony. One of these children was Hopper Croakington II, son of The Frog Prince. He was currently sitting on the front steps of the entrance hall, looking out at where almost the whole school was having a snowball fight. But he only had eyes for Briar Beauty and he looked longingly at her as she stood in the middle of the fray, throwing snowballs like there was no tomorrow. The Charming siblings sat with him. Dexter was reading a book on his mirrorpad beside him as fighting wasn’t really his thing and someone had thrown a snowball at Daring’s hair and was promising revenge at whoever had whilst Darling had come to enjoy her brother’s suffering.

“Isn’t she amazing?” Hopper sighed as he watched Briar strike Duchess Swan in the side of the face.

“What?” Darling asked while laughing at her brother’s misery as she helped him pick snowflakes out of his hair.

“Nothing!” He answered quickly.

“Is it a girl?” She asked slyly, turning her attention away from her brother.

“Darling! My hair!” Daring cried his eyes never leaving his mirror.

“It’s just a bit of snow Daring. Your hair will live.”

“No it won’t. My beautiful hair has been destroyed! I must avenge it!”

Everyone collectively rolled their eyes.

“Come on. Who is it?” Darling said to her froggy friend.

“Briar....” he sighed as he witnessed how said princess’s smile lit up the whole world as she screamed with happiness.

“Why don’t you ask her to The Christmas Ball?” Dexter suggested, finally looking up from his mirrorpad.

The Christmas Ball, it had been a tradition at Ever After High for generations. It was the most prestigious dance held at the school, only sophomores and above were allowed to go and to go without a date was akin to blasphemy. Everyone who went had to wear white and Hopper would give anything to see Briar in a white dress. He’d often fantasised many times about seeing her in such a dress at the end of an isle but he couldn’t even ask her out in a date he doubted he’d ever be able to ask her to marry him.

“Without embarrassing myself? Yeah right.” He snorted sadly.

“Ok that’s enough wallowing for you!” Darling declared standing to face him with her hands. “You just have to be brave. March up to her and say ‘Briar will you go to the Christmas Ball with me?’ Trust me, girls like guys who are direct.”

Direct huh? Hopper thought. Yeah he could totally do that. He just and to be bold and blunt and-

“What!? No don’t do that!” Dexter cried interrupting Hoppers thoughts. “You’ll come across way to forceful! You need to be more subtle. Maybe even suggest going as friends.”

Hopper supposed that made sense. He didn’t want to scare Briar off and even if they did end up going as friends he wouldn’t mind too much. He just wanted to be around her. Energy radiated from her like a star enchanting everyone around her into having fun. It was one of the things he loved about her.

“Oh little siblings.” Daring tutted as though he was somehow more intelligent than them. He chin was held up high in a stance that would make him seem superior if it wasn’t for the fact that his hair looked like a drowned cat. “Take it from me dear friend, play hard to get. If you act like you don’t care women will think you do.”

“And you thought my advice was bad.” Darling said to Dexter.

“Well I mean I am the only one here who’s actually in a relationship.” Dexter retorted.

“Excuse me, I’ve had more girlfriends then both of you combined.”

“Yeah but they all ended with you getting slapped in the face.”

“That is completely beside the point.”

“No it’s not!”

Hopper tuned out their sibling banter. He supposed Daring’s advice did in a strange sort of way make sense. It clearly worked as even know with his hair resembling a mop girls were giving him love-struck looks.

“Thanks for your help!” He said to the siblings who have no indication that they heard him and kept on arguing. Spotting Briar hiding behind a handmade wall of snow Hopper headed quickly towards her, dodging snowballs as he went.

“Heyyyy Briar.” Hopper said, trying to act suave he lent on the wall of snow, channelling his inner Daring.

“I’m a little busy right now!” She shouted throwing a snowball at Cedar before ducking back behind the wall.

“Oh right yeah, I’m totally busy right now too.” He said trying to sound as nonchalant and disinterested as possible.

“With what?” She asked since he was just standing besides her doing nothing.

“Errrrr………. stuff.” He stuttered.

She gave him a look. Ok so clearly Daring idea of flirting wasn’t a good idea (Duh it’s Daring plan of course it wasn’t going to be a good idea, what was he thinking!?)

“So Briar we’re friends and friends you know hang out and do activities together and….”

But Briar wasn’t listening, she was too focused on throwing a snowball at Sparrow’s face.

Hopper guessed it was time to follow Darling’s advice then.

“BRIAR!” Hopper was only supposed to speak loud enough to get her attention but the sound that came out of his mouth came out as loud as a dragon’s roar.

She turned around with a startled look.

“Will you go-“

“LOOK OUT!” Somebody cried. Hopper turned around in the direction of the voice. He registered something hard and cold hit him like a punch before he was knocked out.

 

 

 

Hopper awoke to find himself in the school infirmary with no recollection to how he got there. He tried to sit up but he only succeeded in making himself nauseous.

“Whoa take it easy.” Somebody near him said helping him to sit down. “Take this.”

Somebody handed him a glass filled with a dissolved painkiller and water. He took a long gulp before looking to his left and the painkiller helped to keep his eyes in focus long enough for him to recognise the Charming siblings sitting beside him.

“What happened?” He croaked.

“Kitty hit you in the face with a snowball, knocking you out.” Darling said bluntly.

“Cerise carried you here. I think she felt bad about her girlfriend knocking you out.” Dexter continued.

“Speak of the devil.” Darling muttered.

Hopper looked up at the sound of the infirmary doors opening to see Kitty Cheshire being dragged into the room by her growling girlfriend. They came to stand at the end of Hopper’s bench. The Charming siblings moved closer to him protectively.

“I’m sorry for knocking you out with a snowball.” Kitty smiled gleefully, not sounded very sorry at all.

“It’s fine.” He replied. It really wasn’t. After a few awkward second of silence Cerise nudged her girlfriend’s shoulder making her roll her eyes.

“And I’m sorry for getting snow in your hair Daring.”

“YOU FIEND!” Daring cried springing up towards her unsheathing his sword. His siblings grabbed hold of him before he could start a fight whilst Cerise stood defensively in front of her girlfriend who was smiling like she was enjoying a play.

“Daring forgives you too.” Dexter says on behalf of his brother.

“No I don’t!”

“Daring!” Darling warned. Daring stomped his foot on the ground like a toddler and sat himself down in the chair with his arms crossed.

“Fine, I forgive you.” He said reluctantly.

“Thank you.” Kitty smiled like Christmas has come early before disappearing. Cerise sighed and headed out the room most likely trying to find her girlfriend before she can get into any more trouble. Hopper would be lying if he said he was sad to see them go.

“Can I come in?”

The sudden elevation of Hopper’s heart had nothing to do with the pain but instead from being able recognise that voice.

“Of course.” He said to Briar who was standing in the infirmary doorway. After hearing that she rushed over to his right.

“Are you ok?” She asked gently stroking the side of his face.

“I am now.” He blamed whatever painkiller he was on for that cheesy response. Then again even if he wasn’t he probably would have said something silly like that. Lucky Briar laughed her beautiful snorting laugh in response. He could listen to that all day.

Dexter coughed startling Hopper as he had completely forgotten that the Charming siblings were here.

“Well we had err better be going, we…err….promised our dad we’d talk to him over the mirrornet.” Dexter stuttered as Darling nodded along enthusiastically.

“No we didn’t.” Daring said in confusion before his siblings grabbed each of his arms and started to drag him off.

“See you later!” Darling called over her shoulder, shutting the infirmary doors behind her leaving Briar and Hopper all alone by themselves.

“I’m sorry!” They both blurted out simultaneously making them both giggle.

“You can go first.” Hopper suggested shyly.

“I’m sorry that you got knocked out. I feel really responsible.” She told him guiltily.

“Don’t be.” Hopper said truthfully. “It was my own stupid fault for running out into a snowball match and not paying attention. I didn’t even get the chance to ask you-“

He cut himself short and was proud at not turning into a frog in embarrassment.

“Ask me what?” She asked him intrigued.

He gulped and shuffled awkwardly as he avoided eye contact.

“If you….err….would maybe go to The Winter Ball with me? Because you know you’re so fun and hot and gorgeous and I’m going to shut up now.” He managed to stutter.

When he finally got the courage to look back at her he found that she was staring at him with wide eyes in a state of shock that nearly stopped his heart in panic. After a moment however her eyes softened and a playful smirk emerged on her face.

“Well as far as I can tell there’s no rogue snowballs here.” She said glancing around the infirmary before leaning forward in her chair so that she was only a few inches away from Hopper’s lips. “So why don’t you ask me now.”

“Wait what?” Hopper asked in confusion when his mind unable to process what was happening.

She rolled her eyes in amusement “Ask me to The Winter Ball.”

“Errrr Briar, will you go to the Winter Ball with me?” He said uncertainly.

“Totally.” She answered with a small peck on his cheek before getting out of her chair and heading for the infirmary doors.

“Meet me at my dorm room on Friday for outfit hunting.” She told him with a wink before closing the doors.

Hopper stared at the spot where she’d been just a moment before in bewilderment for what felt like hours.

“What just happened?” He wondered out loud convinced that the last few minutes had all been a concussion induced hallucination.

It wasn’t until a few weeks later when he arrived at The Winter Ball with Briar whose beauty in a white dress would put angels to shame that he believed it was real.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas! Xxxxxxxxx


End file.
